


你很甜

by healchai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healchai/pseuds/healchai
Summary: 全圆性转/自觉避雷第一人称x媛宥描写未成年自觉避雷
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader





	你很甜

**Author's Note:**

> 全圆性转/自觉避雷
> 
> 第一人称x媛宥描写
> 
> 未成年自觉避雷

分 ————————割————————线

全媛宥是我的老婆。

可能许多人都觉得全媛宥是油盐不进的高冷御姐，可是老婆对我撒娇的时候，眼睛带着笑意，薄唇嘟着，鼻子都皱起来。  
每到这个时候我都忍不住扑倒老婆，然后听老婆嗔怪着让我放开她，我怎么会放开呢？

老婆爱穿运动装，脱是很好脱的，老婆的腿细长直，别说女生看着羡慕想要了，许多男人看着也只想又舔又摸满足自己的欲望。  
老婆在情事上很放得开，单手褪去短袖，小巧却饱满的乳房就被暴露在空气之中，我解老婆的胸罩过于熟练，每次都让老婆吃醋说我不知道和多少人睡过。我可以发誓，我对老婆以外的乳房没有半点情欲。

老婆和我简直是天生一对。  
每次我含着老婆的乳头，手隔着内裤摸老婆的阴蒂，老婆的水都能浸湿内裤滑倒我手上都是亮晶晶的。  
老婆在前戏上的呻吟都是咬着牙含蓄的，只有那双手搭在我肩膀上时不时挠几下，不痛但是留在肩膀上的红印让我有种奇怪的满足感。

我挺身进去的时候，老婆那双美腿就主动打开缠在我腰上，胳膊伸长去摸我们结合的地方，呻吟着晃着腰。

“快点....哈啊.....老公、快操操我……”

我说了，我老婆在情事上很放得开。听到老婆满足的呻吟，我也不再等待，双手掐着老婆的细腰——我要插一句，老婆的腰我单手就能圈住，老婆对这里也十分敏感——然后用力挺身贯穿老婆。

“嗯.....老公好大.....媛媛~哈啊...好喜欢”  
“唔啊...要、更多.....啊啊～老公....”

我低下头亲着老婆的嘴唇，老婆的骚话总能让我对她更粗暴，我的双手揉捏着老婆的乳房，让它在我手里变成各样的形状，让老婆的眼睛里充斥着水汽，本来老婆就因为近视看不清，这时候的老婆会被操的好乖，除了呻吟求抱，话都不说好。

对于老婆我只有强烈的占有欲，想让老婆露出更多平时看不到的表情，老婆浑身都被我操软，皮肤腾起粉嫩的红趁着白皙的皮肤，血气上涌又猛地抽插了几十下最终捞起老婆的腰，猛地捅进深处，释放在老婆早已潮吹的花穴，老婆喃喃着说不想怀孕。

我只是笑着抱起老婆去浴室，老婆身上都是被我掐的青紫，还有我吸的红色吻痕，因为快感夹紧我的腰所以大腿也红红的，整个人都透露出浪荡的禁欲感。

但是这样的老婆，只有我一个人知道。

全媛宥是我的老婆。


End file.
